


Wrong Number

by Truthfully



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prompt Complete, TW: Mentions of attempted Rape, most of my stuff will be prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few minutes of me revealing some personal stuff and now you’re invested in my life troubles</p>
<p>Elsa gets a call early in the morning.</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: Mentions of attempted rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa only kept a cell phone for business. She rarely socialized outside of the elbow rubbing that was networking. It was simpler that way and she had developed a pleasing schedule of habits. Her house was enough for herself and two pets; a cat and a dog. Most of her free time spent with books and movies. Without any pressing need for companion ship she was quite content to live alone with her pets.

She liked her life, it was boring and it was predictable.

It made getting a call at one in the morning very annoying. The generic ringtone causing a chain reaction between her dog's barking at the sudden noise and her cat's frightened flight. Never mind that the sound itself was loud enough to shake her out of her light sleep. Groaning she honestly considered ignoring it. Turning the darn thing off so she could go back to sleep. She had work in the morning after all. Still the thought of it being some emergency had her answering without hesitation. Accidents weren’t uncommon in her line of work.

But before she could let her displeasure be known a voice came through the line.

“Kr-kristoff I need your help…” The voice was feminine and had Elsa sitting up in bed. It was shaky and sounded rattled as it continued, “Hans… he, oh god. He tried… I hit him and ran but I… the bastard… I left my keys and phone. I was stupid Kristoff. You were right he was an asshole but… he… I need you to pick me up.”

Wrong number. It was a wrong number. At first the thought annoyed her sleep idled brain until all of it processed. But when it did she was fully awake and held the phone to her cheek with both hands like it could run away. Fear sat in her gut as primly as guilt. Was this woman okay? That was a silly question, she wasn't. The more pressing concern was she still in danger? This woman was probably calling from a payphone or something similar. And even if she was a stranger Elsa couldn’t just leave her there.

“Honey, this is Elsa Winters. Are you safe?”

The voice became tears as Elsa heard her start to laugh in hysterics. “Oh Jesus. I’m so sorry lady.”

“Are you safe? Is Hans chasing you?” Elsa pressed, needing to know.

“Yes, I mean I’m safe. He… a neighbor called when… I’m at the local police station. Just… calling for a ride.” The voice tapered off, sounding absolutely exhausted. 

“Give me ten minutes and I can be there.” Elsa realized how creepy that might sound coming from a perfect stranger and regretted it instantly. She could have just sent a taxi and paid the tab. That would have been better, this woman was probably going to scream or something worse. But she didn't. The voice just sounded so relieved, like some small tiny bit of worry wasn't worth fretting about.

“That… that would be so awesome. I don’t think I could get in a car with a guy right now. Even if... even if he's my friend.”

“Okay, stay put.” Elsa fought with her shoes, having to liberate the left from her cat.

Eight minutes later she was rushing into the police station, a mess in her fleece pajamas and coat. The place was worn but functional. Smelling a lot like cigarettes, coffee and some tang of metal. She hadn't known what to expect, but the large rotund woman at the front desk with a name tag had settled some of that fear. 'Gerda' looked like she was better suited as a school teacher then a receptionist for a police station.

The lady caught her eye and gave a warm smile. Waving her over. Elsa automatically plastered on a polite face of her own as she walked confidently into the building. Her normal reaction at work. Her mouth opened until she remembered something very, very important. Shit, she had forgotten to ask for a name, for anything really. Sheepishly she walked up to the front desk. This was going to be all kinds of fun.

“Hello, I’m Elsa Winters and I am here to pick someone up.” Gerda placed a hand on her chest and then took a glance towards the back of the station.

“Thank goodness, the poor dear dealt with a right fright tonight. She’s sitting with a female police officer. You can go right back. The papers will be ready by the time you two leave.” More concerned with her late night caller Elsa only nodded as a courtesy before she went around the desk. 

Elsa walked, uncertain about who or what she was going to face. The room was easy to find, the door being open and a redhead curled up in a seat underneath one of those scratchy wool blankets. The other person had black hair and looked like she wanted to kill something. Slowly, with some dull instrument that wasn't intended as a murder weapon. Needless to say it stopped her short until she could see that the death glare wasn't aimed at her.

Just in case she knocked, gaining the attention of both women. The redhead sniffled, her eyes wide and open. Oh so open. They were bloodshot and the tears had ruined the make up she had put on. Even worse her skin was blotchy and it looked like she had a bruise that was showing up under one eye. It hurt, physically made her ache to see the way she had flinched at the sound. She had lost some sort of naivety today, her innocence. There was nothing Elsa could do but give a half-baked attempt at a comforting smile.

“I’m Elsa Winters.” The name sat on the air, potent but listless. Those same scared eyes growing wider in disbelief. It didn't take long for her to break down, crying even harder as she dropped the blanket. Elsa was about as surprised as the police officer when the redhead jumped over and all but tossed herself into Elsa's arms.

Elsa tensed, standing there for a few minutes unable to do much but just stand there. Hugs… weren’t her thing. Being touched wasn’t her thing. She hated being touched in the same way that most people hated handling slugs. But still she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the stranger and cradled her against her chest. 

“Breathe. Just breathe. You’ll get through this.” Elsa didn't remember what else she said, it taking about ten minutes for the woman to calm down enough to speak. Much less pull away.

“Sorry about that.” The woman used her sleeve to wipe her nose, looking embarrassed. Without needing to be prompted Elsa gave her shoulder a gentle pat. If ever there was a time to not be sorry for being frightened, for being glad to see someone caring enough to drop everything to come to a police station in the middle of the night, well right now was the time.

"Well, now that you have somebody we can let you go. Are you sure you don't want to stay at the station?" The police officer looked worried, but the woman shook her head violently enough that it was clear. She wanted to leave, and leave as soon as she could. 

“See to you that you stay at your friend’s tonight miss. A police car will be by every hour on the hour and we won’t stop until we find him.” Elsa looked over shocked, her hand reaching out to grab the woman’s. Hans still wasn’t in custody? They hadn’t found him yet?! Her attempted rapist was still at large and she was leaving the station and all the protection it offered. 

“You’ll stay at my house.” The woman was too emotionally drained to do much but nod and lean against her. Elsa letting her snuggle against her as she started to do what she did best, worry.

“Stay safe you two.” Elsa gave a firm nod before leading the woman out. 

It didn't take long to fill out the forms and to give her address for the drive bys. It was all a blur and she couldn't really remember if she had signed her life away or if all she gave was a name, address and phone number. Most of her attention had been on the too quiet redhead at her side. She had looked absolutely apathetic until they left the station. 

Then she had held Elsa's hand tightly, like it was all that held her to the earth. Eventually they were safe in her car, doors locked and seats buckled. Elsa flexed her fingers, getting some life back into them after the tight grip they had been crushed in. It was just then that Elsa realized the full implications of what had just happened. She was bringing a woman home, to her sanctuary. To the once place she didn't need to fulfill social obligation. Worse she had basically kidnapped her, even if she had gone willingly and she didn't even know her name.

“I am terribly sorry, I more or less put you in protective custody and don’t even have the courtesy to ask your name.” The question got a weak watery smile that Elsa returned with a just as weak one of her own.

“I’m Anna. Anna Anderson.” Anna lay lifeless against the seat, and Elsa felt a little scared at the sudden responsibility she had grabbed for herself. However she took her responsibilities seriously. Even the rare impulsive ones. It was just who she was after all. And even if only for tonight she was going to take care of Anna.

“Well Miss Anderson, how do you feel about hot chocolate and cute movies about cats and dogs?” The blink was expected but the half cry half laugh wasn’t. Neither was the one armed hug.

“Yes. All the yes.”

Elsa smiled, wide and bright. Things weren’t okay, but well. It felt sorta nice to help someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa had forgotten about work until her alarm had gone off. The idea of going in after missing out on four hours of sleep sounded terrible but doable. Leaving Anna all alone after everything on the other hand was impossible. Even with all of the sweetest, most fluffy movies she could get her hands on Anna still spent more time looking off into space. 

It was maddening. 

There was no way that all of Anna’s problems was going away in a day, she knew that, but Elsa still tried to do something. Anything to alleviate some of the pain. Or at the very least turn the rest of her morning into the most relaxing one she could. She had pulled together comfort food and the most unhealthy collection of consumables she owned. Which wasn’t many, if you discounted the alarming number of chocolates she had hoarded away in her freezer. That at the very least had gotten a snort from Anna, and she counted it as a win.

It had only taken a few seconds to formulate the perfect excuse, something convincing since she had worked eight years at the job without even one sick day on her record. A family emergency, purposely vague since her family was not something she had openly talked about at work. It was a total lie and she felt bad about missing work out of the blue, but not guilty. 

In between composing her most convincing email to send to her boss and HR she checked in on Anna. Who still lay on the couch, only now just starting to fall asleep. Anna had been absolutely determined to stay awake at all costs, refusing the offer of her bed for the rest of the morning. So when she had finally succumbed to sleep on her couch Elsa had tucked her in with a blanket and let her have at it. 

Despite the exhaustion Elsa couldn’t get to sleep. She felt antsy and now that she didn’t have someone to play mother hen over she started to find other things to do. Namely checking the locks and her windows throughout the apartment. She looked longingly at her bed, but knew there was no way she was going to sleep any time soon. The restlessness was a familiar one that had carried her through many a sleepless night in her youth. 

Walking into her living room however had her looking at a mess. Something to do! Her white carpet was salvageable, a good run with the vacuum would rescue it from any messes. Better yet, neither of them had managed to spill any of the wine that Elsa could finally rid her fridge of. Most of it honestly was from a food fight that Elsa had provoked halfway through Homeward Bound. But seeing as that had also gotten a small smile she didn’t mind it. 

Unable to use her vacuum she decided to start in on the larger pieces. Reorganizing her movie collection, turning off the T.V. and her system. By the time she had started collecting bits of chocolate from underneath her coffee table she had gotten into the zone. 

When she heard the first noise she hadn’t realized what it was. Before she could turn her focus onto the sound it had stopped, but it started up again just as she had put down the small trash bag. They were whimpers, coming from above her and a bit to the right. 

Whimpers that escalated into soft pleas.

Elsa reacted quickly by sitting up. Only to bash the back of the head off the heavy antique that was her coffee table. The pain was enough to make her hesitate and tear up. But for now she ignored it and worked her way out from underneath it. 

The sounds came from Anna, who was fighting with her blankets on the couch. The very thing that Elsa had been trying to prevent had come to pass; a nightmare.

It was stupid, but both of them were panicking. Elsa didn’t know what to do but for some reason the need to get her away from Hans, even an imaginary nightmare version, had her putting her hands on Anna. A grip on her shoulder as she started to shake her awake while the other tugged at the blankets, freeing the woman from their clutches. Sadly this included her fists as Anna’s eyes popped open in fear. 

For the second time that day Elsa felt an impact on her head, this time centered on her face. A burst of agony had her yelping as she pulled back. Feeling and hearing the sickening crunch of her nose breaking. Elsa didn’t so much crumple as let herself fall to the ground, bringing her hands to her face as if she could put her nose back together again.

She wasn’t holding it long before she heard her couch move. Looking through her fingers she cringed at the sight. Anna looked rumpled, her hair a mess and bloodshot eyes underlined by dark bags. Now that the morning sun had risen Elsa could see the bruises around her neck, tight like a collar and shaped like a hand. Elsa didn’t move as Anna stared at her, breathing hard and glaring. Not so much as a flinch when she felt the blood start to drip down her face. Most likely staining her white carpet.

“Elsa?” Anna croaked, her voice frightened and confused. Elsa still didn’t move, trying to staunch the bleeding. The redhead blinked a few times as if only seeing her for the first time. She rose a hand to pull back her hair and Elsa couldn’t help but flinch. Anna noticed the motion and jerked back on her own. “Oh God! I’m so sorry let me…”

Anna fumbled a few times, trying to get off the couch without knocking into every and anything on her way out of the room. Elsa had only just managed to sit up when Anna returned, stumbling on her way back. In her hand was a wad of toilet paper, which she gently worked under Elsa’s hands. This time Elsa didn’t flinch, listening to the litany of apologies and self loathing. Before it could get any worse Elsa tried to talk, hoping she’d be understood.

“Baff’oom.” Anna seemed to understand as she helped her up and hovered right by her as they made their way to Elsa’s bathroom. It was clean, well mostly. Anna had managed to make a slight mess in her rush for the toilet paper. Using an elbow she motioned toward her sink and the cabinet underneath. Elsa didn’t hurt herself often, but it seemed practical to own a small first aid kit. Just in case.

“I got this. Keep pressure on that nose, and tilt back!” Elsa obeyed as she heard Anna rummaging through her cabinet. “Good, you use smalls.”

Elsa tried not to shudder as she realized that the blood had started to flow down the back of her throat. Worse it had started to accumulate in her mouth, sitting on her tongue. It was horribly metallic and quite sickening. Anna seemed to understand as when she came back into her vision she ordered her to spit into the sink. She didn’t have to look at it as Anna had gently tilted her head back again.

Anna removed Elsa’s bloody hands, placing them in the sink. Wincing the tiniest bit she felt the wad get peeled off and heard the wet thud as it was tossed into the trash can. Then Elsa gasped as she felt something firmly shoved up her nose. Making more crunchy ouch noises. Instinctively Elsa brought a hand back up, before she caught herself in the mirror. She had a tampon shoved up her nose.

“I know it looks stupid, but trust me. It works.” Elsa gave Anna a glare that Anna returned with a sheepish grin. “It does. Scout’s honor”

Both of them noticed the blood on her hand and Elsa grimaced. It was gross but Anna only looked at it clinically before she calmly turned the faucet on. The soap was grabbed, the water turning pink for a few seconds as she washed her hands, taking care to get under the nails. Elsa only watched, her own hands held above the sink until Anna nudged her with an elbow.

“The blood is easier to get off before it dries and cakes. I was always clumsy as a kid. Okay, still am clumsy so I learned how to bandage myself up some. And that included a bloody nose or two. It’s going to take a few minutes before it stops and then we can take the… uh tampon out. Until then you want to leave it in.”

“Ouhay.” With the soap she started scrubbing, listening to Anna’s advice as her temporary nurse started to clean up her mess. When she finished she found Anna holding up a wet wash cloth. Elsa stood frozen as Anna started to gently clean off her face, working at the blood steadily. At first she wanted to take the cloth, but the sorry look on the woman’s face had her submitting to the treatment.

“I am so so sorry I broke your nose.” Anna’s eyes didn’t leave her face, focusing in as she worked.

“Nihmare?” The word left Elsa’s lips before she could bite it back. The cloth stopped for a second before it continued.

“Yes.” The answer was a whisper and Anna looked away briefly before returning with a bad attempt at a cheery smile. “If you have the stuff to make pancakes I’ll make some in apology.”

She didn’t have the makings for pancakes, but Anna still managed to surprise her by somehow making what she called ‘cowboy omelets’ for lunch. They were… interesting. A good kind of interesting. The kind of interesting that Elsa liked very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kassdunn, the only reason I took the little scribbles for after and worked them into a functioning chapter.


End file.
